


The Carnival

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, post-BtVS S5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Dawn during the post-S5 summer; Dawn's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> For the "candy" open_on_sunday prompt

"What do you fancy, Bit?"

She pretends to consider. She already knows and is stalling on purpose because Kirsty is just a few feet away, by turns gawking at Spike and frowning at Dawn, as if disbelieving he's with _her_.

She points. He nods, pays.

She savors the sticky sweetness of cotton candy melting on her tongue.

She takes his hand, mouths, "Ferris wheel." He rolls his eyes but smiles.

Maybe it's just the play of the colored lights across his face, but his cheeks look less hollow tonight, his eyes less pained.

She wishes the carnival would never end.


End file.
